


A moment of heartfelt

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Series: Moments of Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Flowers, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, hpdm - Freeform, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: A Wedding. Memories. And Lovely Vows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Moments of Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A moment of heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter (but we all don’t really know who did, do we? ;)) but I love these two idiots and I always look for fanarts (and if I really adore the style I do not hesitate to ask for a commission). I met (kinda) this amazing artist and his version of these boys, as well as his whole style, blew my mind. So, for my commission, I feel that an artist can always better relate to it with a little backstory for all the headcanons in my mind (hence, this).  
> If he will take the commission into his usual Patreon-Prints, I might post th finished art in a second chapter.

Title: A Moment of Heartfelt

Summary: A Wedding. Memories. And Lovely Vows.

Rating: P12

Pairing: Drarry / HPxDM

Warnings: boyslove, tooth rotting fluff, mentions of death

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter (but we all don’t really know who did, do we? ;)) but I love these two idiots and I always look for fanarts (and if I really adore the style I do not hesitate to ask for a commission). I met (kinda) this amazing artist and his version of these boys, as well as his whole style, blew my mind. So, for my commission, I feel that an artist can always better relate to it with a little backstory for all the headcanons in my mind (hence, this).

If he will take the commission into his usual Patreon-Prints, I might post th finished art in a second chapter.

**~*~*~ A Moment of Heartfelt ~*~*~**

In hindsight, it was a sunny day. Some clouds in the sky and slightly windy, just enough to ruffle the groom’s hair. The ones that weren’t slicked back that was.

“And now, you’ve written your own vows I believe”, the ministry wizard said with a smile.

The blonde smiled.

“Whenever I felt down, one look at you made me feel again. If it was anger and jealousy in our youth, that soon changed to happiness, calm and peace. You’re always there for me, making me smile even in the worst moments. I never felt regret for choosing the light, not even one second, with you by my side. And when…”

He gulped, a sad smile on his face.

“The day my mother died I was devastated. And you did nothing more than hold me, promise me that she will always be in my heart. Forever. So when you wanted to do the flower arrangements, I was curious but, oh Harry. Using her favorite flower, the one she named me after, together with Lilies for your mum? My heart was beating so hard in my chest and even though I promised myself not to cry, I…”

Draco stops and lifts his hand but his soon-to-be husband was faster, wiping away the tear with his thumb.

“I just love you so bloody much it shouldn’t be possible. You make me happy and that is no small feat.”

Harry laughed, tears of joy already in his eyes.

“Dray. I’ll make this quick, because I’m not a smooth talker like you are. You’re this… Amazing person with bad and good traits and I think people tend to forget this. That we are all… human. That _I_ am human and just a man, not the savior or the boy-who-lived-twice. You allow me to be myself and for that I thank you deeply. You’ll always be a part of me, a part of my honesty and, most importantly, of my future. I love you, for you bring out the best and worst of myself in a great way.”

They smile at each other, grins matching and as wide as physically possible with a smitten look in their eyes.

“You may now kiss”, the officiator said and they didn’t need to be told twice.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and lasted for a few seconds, enough to make their friends wolf-whistle and their lips slightly puffed.

When they parted, both panting hard, Harry’s hands found the waist of his _husband, can you imagine,_ and leaned their foreheads together.

Green eyes fixed on grey ones made them sink into each other, not really registering the “I now declare you husbands!” and the clapping of the guests.  
Draco only had eyes for Harry, a smile playing on his lips.

“Time to build our future, together”, the black-haired said.

“Only with you, love” was the love-struck response, full of trust and promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to check out my instagram (@vanykruemelkeks) or the artists instagram (@markassus)!  
> Thanks for reading. Kudos would be highly apprechiated, as well as comments. If you want to be notified when I upload a new chapter (the pic), feel free to add this story to your notifications.
> 
> I imagine the flowers of his mum as dragon flowers (hence the name Draco) which is kinda slang for the snapdragons (lat: Antirrhinum).


End file.
